1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electro-dynamic loudspeakers, and more particularly, to improvements for electro-dynamic loudspeakers and related manufacturing methods.
2. Related Art
The general construction of an electro-dynamic loudspeaker includes a diaphragm, in the form of a thin film, attached in tension to a frame. An electrical circuit, in the form of electrically conductive traces, is applied to the surface of the diaphragm. Magnetic sources, typically in the form of permanent magnets, are mounted adjacent to the diaphragm or within the frame, creating a magnetic field. When current is flowing in the electrical circuit, the diaphragm vibrates in response to the interaction between the current and the magnetic field. The vibration of the diaphragm produces the sound generated by the electro-dynamic loudspeaker.
Many design and manufacturing challenges present themselves in the manufacturing of electro-dynamic loudspeakers. First, the diaphragm, that is formed by a thin film, needs to be permanently attached, in tension, to the frame. Correct tension is required to optimize the resonance frequency of the diaphragm. Optimizing diaphragm resonance extends the bandwidth and reduces sound distortion of the loudspeaker.
The diaphragm is driven by the motive force created when current passes through the conductor applied to the diaphragm within the magnetic field. The conductor on the electro-dynamic loudspeaker is attached directly to the diaphragm. Because the conductor is placed directly onto the thin diaphragm, the conductor should be constructed of a material having a low mass and should also be securely attached to the film at high power (large current) and high temperatures.
The frame of the electro-dynamic loudspeaker supports the magnets, the diaphragm, and the terminal. The frame presents its own design challenges. The frame must be capable of being bonded to the diaphragm film. The frame must be rigid enough to maintain the diaphragm film in uniform tension and not be susceptible to deforming during handling, assembly, or over time. A ferrous frame has the advantage of being capable of carrying magnetic energy or flux. The frame also should be capable of withstanding high environmental temperatures, humidity, salt spray, etc.
Alternatively, a plastic frame has an advantage in that the underlying process and mold tooling can be designed with spring loaded inserts to provide very precise control of the separation distance between the top of the imbedded magnets and the film conductor. This control is effective even for magnet lots with relatively high thickness variation. Such improved control allows wide tolerance and more economic magnet specifications. In addition, because separation distance variation is reduced, and process to design capability is improved, performance may be improved by reducing and minimizing the mean separation distance between driver and magnets. Finally, the plastic frame molding process readily and economically accepts various additional and beneficial features such as locators and mounting tabs that can be incorporated into the part at little added cost. This capability improves application value.
Accordingly, designing conductors for electro-dynamic loudspeaker applications presents various challenges such as selecting the speaker with the desired audible output for a given location that will fit within the size and location constraints of the desired applications environment. Electro-dynamic loudspeakers exhibit a defined acoustical directivity pattern relative to each speaker's physical shape and the frequency of the audible output produced by each loudspeaker. Consequently, when an audio system is designed, loudspeakers possessing a desired directivity pattern over a given frequency range are selected to achieve the intended performance of the system. Different loudspeaker directivity patterns may be desirable for various loudspeaker applications. For example, for use in a consumer audio system for a home listening environment, a wide directivity may be preferred. In the application of a loudspeaker, a narrow directivity may be desirable to direct sound, e.g., voice, in a predetermined direction.
Often, space limitations in the listening environment prohibit the use of a loudspeaker in an audio system that possesses the preferred directivity pattern for the system's design. For example, the amount of space and the particular locations available in a listening environment for locating and/or mounting the loudspeakers of the audio system may prohibit the use of a particular loudspeaker that exhibits the intended directivity pattern. Also, due to space and location constraints, it may not be possible to position or oriented the desired loudspeaker in a manner consistent with the loudspeaker's directivity pattern. Consequently, size and space constraints of a particular environment may make it difficult to achieve the desired performance from the audio system. An example of a listening environment having such constraints is the interior passenger compartment of an automobile or other vehicle.
While the electric circuitry of electro-dynamic loudspeakers may present design challenges, electro-dynamic loudspeakers are very desirable loudspeakers because they are designed to have a very shallow depth. With this dimensional flexibility, electro-dynamic loudspeakers may be positioned at locations where conventional loudspeakers would not traditionally fit. This dimensional flexibility is particularly advantageous in automotive applications where positioning a loudspeaker at a location that a conventional loudspeaker would not otherwise fit could offer various advantages. Further, because the final loudspeaker assembly may be mounted on a vehicle, it is important that the assembly be rigid during shipping and handling so that the diaphragm or frame does not deform during installation.
While conventional electro-dynamic loudspeakers are shallow in depth and may therefore be preferred over conventional loudspeakers for use in environments requiring thin loudspeakers, electro-dynamic loudspeakers have a generally rectangular planar radiator that is generally relatively large in height and width to achieve acceptable operating wavelength sensitivity, power handling, maximum sound pressure level capability and low-frequency bandwidth. Unfortunately, the large rectangular size results in a high-frequency beam width angle or coverage that may be too narrow for its intended application. The high-frequency horizontal and vertical coverage of a rectangular planar radiator is directly related to its width and height in an inverse relationship. As such, large radiator dimensions exhibit narrow high-frequency coverage and vice versa.